La vista
by Aetit
Summary: -Y de repente Isabel te mira, y sus ojos castaños son lo único que puedes ver. Lo único que quieres ver- La vista de Isabel en "La oscuridad" desde el punto de vista de Arkarian.


Disclaimer: Obviamente esto no me pertenece tampoco y no gano dinero. Solo me divierto.

**La vista (Arkarian POV)**

Lo único que sientes en estos momentos es vacío. No importa la mano que Ethan tiene apoyada en tu hombro, como muestra incondicional de apoyo, no importa la mueca de desagrado en los labios de Matt, tampoco importas tú y tu desesperación, ni siquiera toda la Guardia, su tribunal y su Inmortal. Ahora mismo solo hay una persona que te importe en el mundo, y es la que se está sentando en el taburete en el medio de esta sala, dispuesta a ser juzgada por incumplir una orden directa.

Sin embargo tu padre no parece muy dispuesto a comenzar la vista todavía, pues permanece pensativo en su lugar. Te gustaría saber en que esta pensando ahora pero oculta muy bien sus pensamientos. Así que no te queda más remedio que esperar, como a todos, a que diga en voz alta cual es su decisión sobre tu petición.

Y de repente Isabel te mira, y sus ojos castaños son lo único que puedes ver. Lo único que quieres ver. Y te das cuenta por primera vez de que no eres capaz de vivir en un mundo en el que ella no exista. Deberías de sentirte mal contigo mismo por quererla de esa manera. Deberías intentar alejarte de ella para que no sufra. Pero ya no puedes, no después de ese beso.

Al final Lorian parece recordar que el tiempo que tenéis es limitado y empieza: "El castigo por desobedecer una orden directa es la muerte" Parece una broma cruel del destino que tu propio padre sea el que haya pronunciado esas palabras hablando de tu alma gemela, pero lo ha dicho. Y por segunda vez en toda tu existencia quieres estrangularlo, aunque sabes que sería en vano pues no podrías hacerle daño, eso te haría sentir mucho mejor.

Miras con asombro cómo ha cambiado el mundo mortal en vuestra ausencia y se te encoge el corazón al ver el rostro de tu amada surcado de lágrimas al ver que ya nada es como era. Lo único que quieres es abrazarla y consolarla, pero no puedes hacerlo. Sin embargo, responde a las preguntas de Lorian con una valentía que es probable, le costará la vida.

Muy bien, Isabel. Sigue cavando tu propia tumba-susurra Matt al oír a su hermana decir que afrontaría cualquier riesgo para traerte de vuelta.

Y aunque una parte de ti está completamente de acuerdo, la otra no puede evitar derretirse al pensar que Isabel te ama tanto que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

De repente, Lorian os deja a todos atónitos. Él fue quien abrió la brecha, lo que significa que él quería que te rescataran. Lorian explica que todo fue una prueba para encontrar a la persona que pudiera superar los retos del inframundo.

Sin embargo, tú prácticamente desconectas. Todo lo que importa es que Lorian no la va a castigar, ella seguirá con vida. Se gira hacia ti y vuestros ojos vuelven a coincidir pero en medio de la alegría que ves en ellos puedes distinguir una pena, que se ve confirmada al fijarte en sus pensamientos "Poder verlo solamente cuando tenga que explicarnos una misión será una tortura" Te dan ganas de reír porque para ti todas las misiones que les has explicado han sido una tortura desde que descubriste que eras su alma gemela pero al mismo tiempo de llorar, pues vuestra relación sigue sin tener un avance.

Sin embargo toda emoción se evapora al oír como Lorian te llama al interior del círculo. Te colocas junto a ella esperando por la respuesta que cambiara tu vida para siempre. Lorian comunica al resto de la sala tu petición de perder tu don para poder vivir junto a la persona a la que amas. Oyes los murmullos de todo el mundo, sin embargo no te importa en lo más mínimo lo que ellos puedan pensar ahora de ti. Solo te importa la expresión de sorpresa que está grabada en los ojos de Isabel.

¿Harías eso por mí?

Y más- es la única respuesta que le puedes dar. Realmente renunciar a una juventud eterna a cambio de poder vivir una vida humana junto a ella no es un sacrificio tan grande.

Sin embargo, Isabel cree que eso estaría mal. Cosa en la que coincide con tu padre, quien ahora le ofrece a ella tu mismo don.

Y tu mundo empieza a girar muy rápido. Isabel te mira con unos ojos que rebosan tanto amor que sientes que todo podría desaparecer a tu alrededor y tú probablemente ni lo notarías. Lorian la insta a que vaya a consultarlo con Ethan y con su hermano y aunque tú podrías escuchar sus mentes y así ver su decisión prefieres no hacerlo e invertir tu tiempo en preguntarle mentalmente a Lorian el porqué de su decisión.

"Como ser supremo de este lugar, te contestaré que Isabel es una sanadora que además es capaz de ver el futuro y, como tú mismo dijiste, eso puede ser de una utilidad extrema en el futuro tan incierto que nos aguarda. Además, Isabel ha demostrado con creces su fidelidad a la Guardia y su amor por ti, una persona no viaja al Inframundo solo porque se aburre en casa. Como padre, quiero que seas feliz, y ella es tu felicidad. Solo había que oír vuestros pensamientos durante toda la vista"

Isabel vuelve y coloca su mano sobre la tuya, apretándola con fuerza. Acepta el don de Lorian y mientras ves la luz dorada iluminarla por completo, no puedes evitar pensar que ya nunca más estarás solo. Finalmente podrás estar con tu otra mitad.


End file.
